GNSS-based precision approach has been under development for over fifteen years and has begun to be used operationally. Currently, GNSS-based precision approach capability exists in the form of Ground Based Augmentation System (GBAS) based capability known as the GBAS Landing System (GLS) and also in the form of Satellite Based Augmentation System (SBAS) based precision approach. The latter capability is known as Lateral Performance with Vertical guidance (LPV). The airplane function that uses LPV guidance is also known as the Satellite Landing System (SLS).
At present, some of these systems have been deployed. However, proliferation of the GNSS-based precision approach capability has been hampered by implementation challenges on particularly on older airplane designs. Such implementation challenges include but are not limited to onboard equipment changes, wiring changes, cockpit interface changes, and even pilot training changes. In addition to making GNSS-based precision approach capability extant on a particular aircraft, the ultimate utility of GNSS-based precision approach depends on how much of the aircraft population has the capability. That is, if a sufficient percentage of the aircraft population is equipped with this capability, then such equipage rate can enable airspace reorganization for better efficiency. Therefore, enabling a large population of aircraft to have this capability sooner will make use of the capability to enhance airspace efficiency feasible sooner.
Thus, there is a need for methods, systems, and apparatus that address the aforementioned challenges as well as enable the proliferation of GNSS-based precision approach capabilities on all aircraft.